Jackson Tyler
by Gimli Oakenshield
Summary: Percy Jackson left Camp Half Blood 6 months ago. He went rogue after Annabeth Chase left him for Jason Grace. No one has been able to locate him since. Most say he's dead. They listen to the new song from Jackson Tyler because it reminds them of him. But they have no idea, just how much the two have in common. For not everything is as it seems... T for now. But has major swearing


**Jackson Tyler**

"No, Annabeth, Please!" I pleaded to Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend, "Not after all we've been through! Annabeth, you're everything to me! I can't, you can't-"

"Percy, it's over. I've found someone else, and he's the greatest person in my life right now. Now stop acting like a bitch and get over it!" Annabeth replied harshly, not noticing the tears that pooled in my eyes.

Then she slapped me, hard.

I got up from my knees, and ran. Ran, ran, and ran. Not stopping to see the looks of the campers that had gathered around.

I sprinted to my cabin and my mind went on auto-pilot. Franticly grabbing an Under Armour drawstring bag and throwing supplies in it. Ambrosia, Nectar, drachmas, my Minotaur horn, and everything else that I could stuff in it.

I quickly scribbled down a note for Chiron, Nico, Piper and Thalia. Although it was probably too tear stained to discern.

It was all stupid Jason's fault. Ever since the Giant War had passed and Zeus had granted him immortality, he'd been getting closer to Annabeth then I ever could have wanted. (He dumped Piper)

I was planning to renounce the gods, and just live in the wild. My mom and Paul were killed by Gaia last month, during the Giant War II.

I ripped open the cabin door, and marched straight towards the exit of Camp Half Blood.

Then I saw it.

Jason and Annabeth just kissing away, and Piper standing a few feet away, watching in tears.

This was all fucked up. I saw red. And the next thing I knew, I had marched straight over there, and punched Jason square in the face.

"I'm so sorry Piper. Goodbye," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her for probably the last time.

Before she could say anything, I ran through the gateway of Camp Half-Blood. Hopefully to never come back again.

Time seemed to stop, and a bright light clouded my eyes.

Suddenly, Hermes and Apollo appeared before me. Both wearing pained expressions on their faces, and clear sadness in their eyes.

"Oh, Percy. I'm sorry this had to happen. You were always my favorite demigod. And for that, I give you the Blessing of Apollo. This means you shall be extremely talented in Archery, Music, Rhymes, Poetry, and always the sun shall be with you," Apollo spoke softly, touching my head.

I blinked the gold spots out of my eyes.

"I also gift to you this charmed ring. Just touch the Peridot and think of whatever instrument or vehicle you need, and it shall be there. Goodbye, Great Hero. Only pray, and I shall answer," Apollo murmured as he handed me a heavy golden ring with a Peridot, my birthstone, in the center, with intricate designs on the sides, depicting my adventures and the Sun.

Then with a sad wave and a flash, Apollo was gone.

"Percy, I cannot express how I feel right now. Only that you also, are a favorite hero of mine. I give you the Blessing of Hermes. This will give you safe journeys always, you will always know which way to go, and no one will find you if you do not wish them to and that all my skills are enhanced in you.

"I also gift you this magical bracelet. Each charm has a different thing. There is a tent one, which includes a magical bed, kitchen, gym, armory, etc. There's a supplies one, which will supply you with food, water, medicine, clothes, all that stuff. There's a communication one, which provides you with a monster radar free cell phone. And there's a money one, which will give you any currency you need.

"Only pray, and I will be with you. Good luck, Percy. Live a good life, for Apollo, Me, and You," Hermes finished as he gave me a silver chain-link bracelet with different charms on it, and blessed me.

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug before he flashed away.

I stood there in a daze, and then remembered what I needed to do. I simply ran, and then I twirled my new ring, and imagined a black Maserati.

I hopped in, threw my bag in the back seat, and sped down the road, not stopping for anything. I remembered the radio.

Quickly turning it up, I recognized the song that was blaring immediately. And started to sing along through my tears and was shocked to find my voice sounded perfect, amazing, wonderful…

_I need another story,_

_Something to get off my chest, _

_My life gets kind of boring, _

_Need something that I can confess, _

_Till all my sleeves I've stained red,_

_From all the truth that I've said,_

_Come by it honestly I swear,_

_Thought you saw me wink no,_

_I've been on the brink so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that'll light those ears,_

_I'm sick of all the insincere, _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away, _

_This time, don't need another perfect lie, _

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away, _

_My god, amazing how we got this far,_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars,_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars,_

_And every day I see the news all the problems that we could solve,_

_And when a situation rises just write it into an album,_

_Singing straight too cold, _

_But I don't really like my flow no so,_

_Tell me what you want to hear, _

_Something that'll light those ears,_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away, _

_This time, don't need another perfect lie,_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_Ooh ooh, got no reason, got no shame,_

_Got no family I can blame,_

_Just don't let me disappear,_

_Ima tell you everything, _

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that'll light those ears,_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie,_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away, _

_So tell me what you want to hear,_

_Something that'll light those ears,_

_I'm sick of all the insincere,_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_This time, don't need another perfect lie,_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line, _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away,_

_All my secrets away,_

_All my secrets away._

I sung my heart out, and realized just how tired I was. I kept driving until I found a patch of woodlands, and hopped out of my car. I imagined its magic back in the ring, and when I opened my eyes, the car was gone.

I walked between the trees, and found a suitable ground area in which to set up camp. I pulled on my charm, closed my eyes, and when they snapped open, I found a large tent.

When I went inside, it was huge. There was a large, King size bed in the corner, a kitchen in the back with a stove, microwave, and fridge, a gym with exercise equipment, a large bathroom, and a living room with an 80' flat screen and an X-Box.

First Coherent Thought: Sweeeeeettttttt!

But then all too suddenly I realized why I had this tent, and plopped on the bed. I then proceeded to cry. I cried for the first time since my mother had disappeared. This was real, true, crying. And I hated it.

I fell asleep like that, with a tear stained face and a bit of a runny nose.

I woke in the morning and pulled on the communication charm. An iPhone 5 slid in my hands, and I saw the time.

_7:55_

I groaned, and couldn't help but remember yesterday.

No. I need to move on. I can't have this memory rule my life. But even though I told myself this, I still felt a tear slip down my cheek.

I quickly took a shower, and changed into some new clothes from Hermes. I walked to the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal, and sat down on my bed, eating and thinking on what I could do.

After eating and cleaning up, I decided that it was time I started to exercise. And that was where my new life began.

It was a routine. Every day, wake up at 7:30, eat, exercise, shower, and sleep. Occasionally, I would play video games, or watch T.V. Always I would burn food for Hermes and Apollo.

This went on for 3 months.

That little camp site was beautiful, and I loved it, but I was lonely. I started playing music.

I was great at everything, and that's being modest. Now I would wake up at six, and before I slept I would write a song, or play one.

I did that routine for 3 months, before I decided I was ready to see the world again. So on that night, I left that campsite, and drove to Manhattan. I might play in the park, or hang out around town.

But I decided I needed to change how I looked. As an extra precaution. As if Apollo was right there, a new note appeared on the dashboard.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm glad you're getting out into the world. I hope it goes well for you, and I have added a new function to your ring. An appearance changer, just imagine what you want to look like, and voila! It's there. _

_Wishing You Well,_

_Apollo_

I smiled, and pulled over. Touching the Peridot, and imagining hard what I wanted to be, I got it.

Now I had shorter, hair in a Faux Hawk style, with tanner skin, a blue-green eye color, and got rid of what few freckles I had.

I put on a black leather jacket, a black Coca-Cola shirt, some ripped up boot cut blue jeans, and some black Converse. I also put on some Armani sunglasses.

All in all, I looked pretty hot. I was already pretty buff and chiseled with an 8-pack from my exercise workouts, and naturally 6'6 tall.

I parked my Maserati near Central Park, pulled a beautiful acoustic guitar from my ring, and headed towards a nearly deserted fountain with a bench.

I then started playing one of the songs I had written.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away, I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_And we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time that we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

I finished lightly, strumming my guitar and making a beat with my feet. My eyes closed the entire time, not noticing the HUGE crowd I had gathered.

"Hey kid, that was amazing! I'm Andy Jones, Head of Sky Solar Records; we could use you on our team!" Said a slightly pudgy man with a cigar in his mouth and a thick blue suit adorning him, now introduced as Andy Jones.

"Umm, Really?" I asked dumbfounded. I just kind of sung, to sing. I had actually wrote that about Piper, because, admittedly, after I had gotten over Annabeth, I had realized how much Piper was there for me, and how she was always ready to talk, and be a good friend.

"Of course! That was great! What's your name kid?" Andy asked, offering his hand out.

I didn't want to be known as Percy Jackson anymore, no way.

I smiled (Girls swooned) and grasped his hand, "Jackson Tyler sir."

That was the day that I was reborn.

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? I'm new to this whole FanFiction thing. But flames are welcome. I don't own PJO or the songs I copy on here. I just play with them. Percy will be a universal singer. Meaning he will sing everything and anything I want him to. It is going to be a PercyxPiper fic. Don't like don't read. Cya guys later, REVIEW!**

**~Gimli Oakenshield**


End file.
